


Into The Night

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, early stages of a relationship, wedding invite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Only being 4 months into the relationship, Phil doesn't know if he should bring his new boyfriend to a friends wedding that he was invited to. He ends up bringing him, and Phil doesn't think he'll ever forget such a fun night.Prompts:kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing, & "I need a date for this wedding"
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Into The Night

Phil was an anxious person by nature but staring at the wedding invite on his coffee table makes his hands a little shakier. The wedding is a family friends, and Phil’s fairly certain he’s out to the majority of them. He’s only been with dan for 4 months though, and Dan seems very adamant about staying in the closet for a while. Phil never fights him on it, but it makes it hard when deciding family stuff. Dan’s okay around Martyn, his new girlfriend, and he’s warming up to Kath and Nigel, but anyone else seems like a nightmare to him. Dan knows Phil’s out to his friends, even if it was against his will back in Uni, but they’re all on good terms now, Dan’s even gone with Phil to hang out with some old friends.

But…a wedding? That seems like a lot, even though it’s essentially just a big party. Maybe that’s how he could convince Dan to go, by telling him it’s just a party with some old friends!

Unfortunately, Phil’s in the shower when Dan enters his flat, and when he walks out covered in his multiple towels, he gets spooked for a second, not expecting to see his boyfriend so soon.

“Hey, good trip?” Phil asks, trying to subtly glance at the coffee table to see if Dan pulled out the invite.

Dan shrugs, picking up his backpack off the ground and unzipping it, pulling out a bottle of Ribena, “Yeah, the train was early and practically no one was on, which was shocking, and then I ordered like this vegetarian wrap and the-” As Dan goes on about his meal on the train, Phil walks into the living room slowly, trying to make it seem like he’s just cleaning up by collecting all the mail from the coffee table.

“That sounds great,” He says quickly, not really paying attention. He turns quickly with his handful of mail, and heads into the kitchen to stuff it into a drawer to deal with later. But before Phil can pull the drawer open, Dan’s leaning against the island and staring Phil down.

“Did you want me to see?”

Phil sighs, pausing his fight with trying to pull the drawer open, “How much do you know?”

“How much to you want me to know?” He asks, offering a soft smile. Phil can’t help but smile back, feeling a bit bold.

“So, I need a date for this wedding,” Phil says with a shit-eating grin as he holds up the invitation.

-

The ceremony was sweet, though there were some over-dramatic aunts crying. Dan seemed okay and didn’t seem too shocked or worried when Phil reached over during the vows and grabbed his hand to hold. At the reception dinner, Phil got the chicken plate dinner, while Dan got the salmon plate dinner. They married couple chose red velvet cupcakes over a wedding cake, and each guest was given two dessert tickets. Well, most guests were given two, Dan offered Phil his second ticket and picked off his plate instead, knowing Phil would be able to load up more onto the plate than Phil would. For free there was fresh fruit and veggies, a chocolate fountain and various cheese dips. It was Phil’s snacking dream.

They had a few drinks throughout the day at a pre-party with some of Phil’s other old Uni friends. Dan seemed to keep a fairly steady buzz throughout the day, and Phil wasn’t too far behind him.

By 9pm, most of the kids and grandparents are gone from the wedding, and Phil starts a tab at the bar for himself and Dan. He buys them both fruity cocktails, before Dan’s getting up from his chair and grabbing Phil by the lapel of his jacket and dragging him out to the dance floor.

Phil was too nervous to ask Dan to slow dance earlier on in the night, but he had no problem joining him on the dancefloor for some careless dancing which was really just jumping around and singing along with a large group of people.

They throw back their drinks as they dance, and somehow new drinks find their way into their hands. If it was a club, Phil definitely wouldn’t drink it, but he figures its just a buddy buying a round for them all. He doesn’t pay much attention to the music, or the way he moves his body while he dances. Most of his focus is on Dan, whose got his head is thrown back, eyes closed and belting out the song with the surrounding crowd of strangers.

He looks beautiful, with colourful lights moving across the dancefloor lighting up his face every few moments. Both of their ties are looser, and a few of Dan’s top buttons have come undone, but he still looks stunning.

He knows that to Dan right now, he’s surrounded by complete strangers, but he can’t help himself from grabbing Dan by the hips and pulling him close. Dan stops singing, smiling brightly as he opens his eyes to gaze at Phil.

“Yes?” He asks, leaning their foreheads together, and Phil can’t resist Dan’s contagious smile.

He presses his lips to Dan’s softly, before leaning their foreheads back together and humming, “I love you,”

Dan grins, kissing him again at bit harder, a bit wetter, and Phil giggles against his lips. “I love you, too,”

Phil pulls back and reaches one hand up to push back a curl that was forming due to the room being so crowded and humid and Dan getting sweaty. He gets distracted for a moment, his eyes getting momentarily trained on something behind Dan.

“How much?” Phil asks, before bringing his gaze back to Dan’s face.

Dan furrows his brows together, before raising one, “You have an evil look in your eye. I don’t like it.”

Phil giggles, moving his hands from Dan’s waist to grasping Dan’s hands, “Follow me?” He asks, even though he already knows Dan would probably follow him anywhere.

“Lead the way,”

Phil grins, and weaves through the crowd of dancing people until he finds the exit, never letting go of Dan’s hand. In his drunken state, he manages to get through a few hallways that lead them back to the lobby of the hotel that the reception was being held in. Dan almost thinks that Phil’s going to lead him upstairs to the room they got for a quickie, but instead, he’s pulling him towards the front entrance.

Dan’s about to ask where they were going, before Phil pushes open the door and Dan hears the pitter patter of rain on the pavement, “Oh, hell no!” He says, stopping in his tracks and causing Phil to jerk back.

Phil pouts, tugging his hand, “Please?”

Dan sighs, contemplating. It only seems to be spitting a bit, so they’d probably dry really fast. “Fine,” He agrees, and follows Phil outside. They stumble over each other a bit, grinning and giggling as they walk around the building enough until they can hear the music from the party inside.

They’re hidden from the windows by bushes, and even though it’s an upbeat, pop-y song, Phil pulls Dan close as to slow dance. “Thank you for coming with me,” He says softly, and it feels nice not having to yell over the music anymore.

While one of Phil’s arm went around Dan’s waist, one of Dan’s went around Phil’s shoulders, and their other hands were clasped together by their shoulders, swaying closer together, “Thank you for inviting me,” He says back just as quietly, “Really, thank you. I know me not being out makes things hard sometimes-”

“It doesn’t,” Phil cuts in, but Dan continues.

“But it’s nice being somewhere with you…where we can be together. I…I really like it.”

“It’s nice being anywhere with you,”

“Including the rain?”

Phil snorts, looking up at the sky, “It’s barely raining,”

“My hair is going to curl,” Dan pouts.

“Well, luckily, I love your curls,”

“You’re the only one,”

Phil shrugs, “Fine by me,”

Dan grins, and pulls Phil closer to keep swaying. He lays his head against Phil’s shoulder, humming quietly along with the music inside even though they weren’t dancing to it at all.

They both flinch when there’s a bright flash of lightning, and then a loud rumble of thunder, and within seconds it begins downpouring.

Dan screeches, and tries to pull away from Phil and probably attempt to run inside, but Phil holds him tighter to his chest, grinning and looking up at the sky.

“Phil! We’re going to get soaked!”

“Run in the rain with me?”

Dan stares at him helplessly, before glancing between the building and the large empty yard of the hotel. He can always feel his socks getting wet, but he can’t help himself from nodding. Phil smiles, grabbing his hands and pulling him out towards the yard, running around in the slippery grass.

Being sober, it would be hard enough to stay upright while chasing each other in the slippery grass in the pouring rain, and being drunk makes it so much harder, but so much more fun. They fall over each other, laughing and giggling as they try to stay upright and then bolt away from the other, until they inevitably fall again, and belly laugh even harder.

Phil’s chasing Dan, who darts around a tree. Phil goes around the other side of the tree to try and cut him off, and he loses his footing on a mud pile. He stumbles and falls, successfully tackling Dan down.

Dan manages to roll over, so he’s on his back and looking up at Phil. He’s got mud smeared across his cheek, and a massive smile on his face, “You caught me,”

Phil nods, reaching up and pushing away all the curls that have formed now, and were blocking Dan’s eyes, “Lucky me,” He grins, and leans down to kiss Dan, who returns it hungrily, grabbing at Phil’s suit jacket.

They’re giggling into the kiss, and Dan can feel his entire body getting soaked as he lays in the grass. He wants to be annoyed and pissy about his clothes and his hair, but none of that matters when Phil’s looking at him _like that._ Like he’s the most special thing in the world. Phil really makes him feel like that sometimes.

The rain lets up a bit, and Phil pulls away when he feels Dan shiver under him. Playing in the rain was fun, but neither of them needed to get sick, and Phil definitely didn’t want to be the reason for Dan getting sick.

He climbs off of him, and pulls him up, before pulling him in for another slow, deep kiss, that has Dan leaning his wait into him. There’s another loud crack of thunder, and then the downpour starts again.

The boys grin, grabbing each others’ hands and carefully running through the grass and back to the lobby of the hotel, giggling and holding each other for balance. When the receptionist isn’t looking, they run to the lift, their suits dripping across the floor and leaving muddy footprints. He get on before the receptionist sees, and Phil clicks the button for their floor. He looks over at Dan, who is shivering but still grinning, and reaches up to wipe the mud off of his cheek.

“I’m sorry for making your hair get curly and getting your clothes wet,” Phil offers as an apology, though he doesn’t feel entirely too sorry, because he really does love the curls.

Dan shakes his head, smiling, “Don’t say sorry. It was fun. Like, a lot of fun. I was just being stuck up before,”

Phil smiles back, squeezing Dan’s hand, which is still getting dripped on from the sleeve of his soaked suit jacket. “Yeah, just a bit,”

Dan rolls his eyes and elbows Phil’s ribs, “Think we can order room service and get into pyjamas?”

Phil nods, leaning across and kissing Dan’s wet cheek, “Absolutely,”


End file.
